


Joke Posts

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I just really liked this and couldn't post the first one on tumblr because formatting, Nothing serious, but with Remus and Roman both as Marvin, hey the first chapter song is Marvin's Giddy Seizures from In Trousers, not real real writing, rewriting songs to fit other fandoms mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: These are random things I would have post on tumblr if they didn't ruin the formattingThings like song parodies





	Joke Posts

**[REMUS, _spoken_]**  
One, two  
One, two, three  
One, two, three, four

_**(sung)**_  
Roman is a boy who has giddy seizures  
He’s laughing all the time

**[ROMAN]**  
Remus is a boy who has giddy seizures  
Sometimes they’re fatal

**[REMUS]**  
When Roman turns upside down like a ladle  
Pouring soup, he’s a veritable fool  
Roman is my very best friend in here  
It’s me... and Roman

**[ROMAN]**  
Lately I’ve been thinking maybe Remus needs attention  
Of a private sort

**[ROMAN AND REMUS]**  
Maybe this whole seizure thing something we invented  
Or is it medicinal?  
Should our mother be blamed?

**[ROMAN AND DECEIT]**  
Remus has a something that most everybody needs:  
He cannot ever be embarrassed

**[ROMAN]**  
Remus is my very best friend in here  
And I’m embarrassed and ashamed  
Oh!

**[PATTON]**  
Roman!

**[LOGAN] ** **[VIRGIL]** **[PATTON]**  
Remus, what are you doing? Who do you think you are, Remus What's Remus doing?

**[REMUS]**  
Pardon me boys, but Roman's having a seizure

**[LOGAN VIRGIL AND PATTON]**  
Oh, Remus  
Hey, Roman

**[REMUS]**  
Yes, he's having a seizure today, hey, hey, hey  
Watch him laugh

**[DECEIT] ** **[REMUS]**  
Roman's giddy seizures Watch him cry  
Roman's giddy seizures He's counting on your prayers to get him by  
Roman's giddy seizures Well our  
Oh Arms disappear  
Oh And our legs disappear  
Oh And our knees disappear  
Oh And our shoulders disappear

**[ROMAN AND REMUS]**  
When we throws the best fits of the year

**[DECEIT]**  
Remus’ giddy seizures

**[ROMAN]**  
Remus needs love  
He needs love  
He needs love  
He needs love  
Oooooo

**[REMUS]**  
Roman holds his breath  
His face is underwater  
But that’s not a seizure

**[DECEIT]**  
Oooooo…

**[ROMAN]**  
Remus talks of death  
He imitates a slaughter  
But that’s not a seizure

**[DECEIT]**  
Oooooo…

**[REMUS]**  
When he begins to shriek like a virgin

**[ROMAN]**  
His eyes turn an ordinary fizz

**[ROMAN AND REMUS]**  
Nothing’s exactly like we say it is  
But hey!  
That’s a seizure!

**[LOGAN]** **[PATTON]** **[VIRGIL]**  
Roman, what are you doing? Who do you think you are, Roman What's Roman doing?

**[ROMAN AND REMUS]**  
Pardon us boys but we're having a seizure

**[DECEIT]**  
Oh, Roman  
Hey, Remus

**[ROMAN]**  
Yes I’m having a seizure today, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!

**[REMUS]**  
Watch me laugh!

**[DECEIT]** ** [ROMAN]**  
Roman’s giddy seizures Watch me Cry  
Remus’ giddy seizures I'm counting on your prayers to get me by

**[REMUS]**  
The Twins' giddy seizures  
Arms Disappear  
Legs Disappear  
Groin Disappear  
Knees Disappear

**[DECEIT]**  
When the twins throws the best fit of the year

**[ROMAN]** **[REMUS]**  
Remus' giddy seizures Roman's giddy seizures  
Remus needs love Roman's needs love  
He needs love He needs love  
He needs love He needs love  
He needs love He needs love  
Oooooo Oooooo

**[DECEIT]**  
The twins giddy seizures  
They needs love  
They needs love  
They needs love  
Oooooo

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because Tumblr wouldn't keep my pretty formatting LOL, I thought it would be fun to take in trousers' Marvin's Giddy Seizures and turn it about my favorite creative twins
> 
> This is my tumblr I take requests https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
